Taking Chances
by HopeInMyHeart
Summary: Post 3x20. (Present day) Zelena's fate is not as it appears. After the green smoke clears, she is discovered, badly injured back in the EF by Grace and Jefferson. As she recovers from her devastating injuries and finds herself stuck in Jefferson's care, she learns what it means to let people in and how scary second chances can be.
1. Chapter 1

**Please Read/Review!**

* * *

"98, 99, 100! Ready or not here I come!" Sweet Grace, full of freckles and smiles and missing teeth takes off, her copper hair flying behind her, searching frantically for her playmates in the woods, one early spring afternoon.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" she bellows, knowing full well how good her friends have become at hide and seek lately.

As she approaches the boundary of her papa's property, she stops for a moment, considering the strict rules her papa had laid in place for her safety. She hopped from one shoe to the other, weighing her options, and with a devilish grin, leaps over the invisible boundary line, in hot pursuit of Clara and Jonathan.

"I'm on my way! I'm going to find you!" She calls out, in a singsong voice. She ducks under logs, and even inside a hollow tree, but still, no friends!

Suddenly, Grace becomes aware that the woods surrounding her papa's house are eerily quiet.

She slows her skip down to a timid walk, suddenly feeling full of fear.

"Clara?" She calls out. "I don't want to play anymore- c-come out! I don't want to play!"

Before Grace can take another step forward, she notices a figure curled in a ball, a lady, she thinks, lying directly in front of her.

"PAAAPPPAAAAAAA!"

she drops the flowers she's picked along the way to seek out her friends, and races back to the cottage, tears streaming down her face.

She bursts through the door, her eyes wide with fear. "P=Papa you need to come, right now. She can barely breathe; she's been running so hard.

Jefferson looks up from his work, and notices his daughter's tear stained face. He can tell that these are not the tears of a game unfairly played, and races to cradle his terrified little girl

"Shh, what's happened, tell me. It's alright-"

"No, No you need to come now. There's someone out there," Grace babbles. "She's just laying in the woods! Papa! Hurry!"

Jefferson groans. "Grace. I'm sure there's no one out there. Come on. I've got to finish my work. You need to wash up, and finish your school work- we're not going out there."

"Papa! _Please_! I Promise! She's out there! She's hurt!"

By now, Grace is dragging her father out of the cottage with all of her strength. Jefferson can tell he's not getting out of this one.

As they hurry their pace, Jefferson eyes her. "You know you shouldn't be leaving the boundary line, Grace." He mutters.

"I know. I'm… I'm sorry Papa" she murmurs back, clinging to his jacket, slowing him down ever so slightly as they near the spot where she had seen the woman.

"There's nothing to fear. I'll take care of this" He assures her. He's certain her imagination has been playing tricks on her again; that the figure she had seen was just a cleverly shaped pile of branches. But he had never seen his fearless girl so upset before after a trip beyond their property. He can feel her trembling as he pats her hand, and tries to quicken the pace.

Sure enough, Grace was not a victim of her wild imagination.

"My god" Jefferson breathes, seeing exactly what his young child had seen. A woman, pale as bone china, lying curled in a ball, her face streaked with mud and grass. Her red hair matted and tangled around her.

Jefferson couldn't even be certain that she was still alive. He shields grace behind him, trying desperately to protect her.

"Papa! Go help her!"

He gulps hard, and steadies himself before kneeling down to Grace's eye level. He desperately wishes she had just stayed where she had been told to stay. Now, there was no turning away.

"Grace. I want you to stay back. I'm going to go look. I want you to stay here. Stay right in this spot. Do you understand?"

She nodded, her eyes still wide as saucers.

He carefully approached the woman, and breathed a heavy sigh of relief when he could see that she was still breathing. It was weak, and shallow, and irregular, but the woman was still, miraculously alive.

He looks back at Grace a moment later.

"Papa is she…dead?" Grace asks tearfully.

"She- She's alive" Jefferson answers back.

And though it would be easier to walk away from whoever this woman was, and tell his daughter they were going to leave her alone, Jefferson turns directly toward his young daughter.

"Grace. I want you to run to the neighbors. Tell them your Papa needs help. Do you understand? Run!"

And against his better judgment, he carefully scoops up the gravely injured woman, and carries her gently home.


	2. Chapter 2

The world, to Zelena has been nothing but a confusing blur. The last moment she clearly remembers was begging for her life at the hands of Rumplestiltskin. Never, in her life had she been so grateful for her own magical intuition. If only he had known that drawing her own blood with a magic object, particularly one as powerful as the Dark one's dagger, would in fact trigger her fail safe.

She struggles to open her eyes in those perilous first few days after her attack. Certainly, when she was stronger, it would all make sense. Maybe, this was all a part of going back in time. How was she to know how it would feel? Maybe this was all to be expected.

Zelena drifts in and out of consciousness for those first three days. She cannot place the voices around her whatsoever. One of a man, and the other of a child. The whole concept of trying to make sense of anything, when she was in such terrible pain to begin with was just too much.

Finally, the day arrives when the world is no longer a blur. When she can open her eyes, and the room comes into focus.

She struggles to sit up, and is immediately aware that she is not alone in the quiet, dusty floored room of Jefferson's cottage.

"Who… Who are you?" she asks, defensive and wild eyed, at the man in the doorway. Her mouth is painfully dry, and she suddenly feels, for the first time since her childhood, vulnerable.

She didn't appreciate how that felt, at all.

"You're awake" He surmises

"Observant." Zelena says cooly, wrapping the rough blankets defensively around her. "Where am I?" How long have I been out?"

"It's been a while You haven't been truly awake in almost a week." He says, making no motion to move from the doorway.

And now, the ultimate litmus test.

Zelena bites her bottom lip. "What… realm is this?"

Jefferson looks confused. "The enchanted forest"

"And who's in power?"

He pauses, again with confusion. "That's complicated. I guess you could say, no one? We've had some power shifts this past year. It's why my daughter- Grace- and I live on the fringe. We make our own rules."

Zelena balls her fists in frustration. It hadn't worked afterall. She was clearly, still in present day, but just back where she had started. Stuck, now powerless, in a shack in the enchanted forest.

She tries to cool her rage, to hide it as best she can. The last thing she needs at this moment is to turn green in front of this total stranger. She had to figure out a way to get out of there, and fast.

She took a deep breath, and momentarily brushed off her rage. "Well, whoever you are. I think I'm alright to go. I should really be on my way

"You can't be serious. You're gravely injured- you should be dead from that stab wound. You need to rest" Jefferson objects

"No, I need to go" Zelena attempts to stand on both legs, and finds herself completely weakened, and overcome with intense pain.

"Woah woah woah" Jefferson races to grab her elbow, and she stiffens.

"I'm quite alright thank you" she snaps.

"Yeah. Real steady." He scoffs, easing her back down so she can sit on the edge of the bed.

"Who are you?" she asks again.

Jefferson extends his hand. "Jefferson. And… you?"

Zelena hesitates. Her reputation no doubt proceeded her. Giving her real name was risky.

She took a deep breath, and offered a tight smile, inwardly bracing for the worst. A gasp, a guffaw, a jump backwards like she was a snake about to bite.

"Zelena" She finally says.

"That's pretty" a small voice chirped from the doorway.

Zelena looks up. "Who's this?"

"I'm Grace." She offers. "You we're asleep a long time."

Zelena, in obvious discomfort smiles tightly, unsure of what to say to the child.

Jefferson clears his throat. "You're not a prisoner here, just so you know, but… Zelena, I'd think twice before trying to make a break for it.

Zelena silently acknowledges what he's told her.

"I'll close the door" Jefferson offers.

She can hear them on the other side of the door.

"Why was she so cross, papa?"

"I'd venture it's probably because she doesn't feel very well, my girl."

"She's got a pretty name"

Zelena tries to shut them out, to not hear them for the rest of the night, as they play quietly in the front room of the cottage. She had to figure out a way to get her hands on some sort of external magic, and be on her way. There was no way she would spend a single second of time here as soon as she was strong enough to stand on her own two feet. They'd find her out, somehow. Better to make a clean break before that can happen, she thinks.

She drifts back to uncomfortable sleep, planning her escape to a corner of the realm where she could live out the rest of her days, alone. Where she could no longer feel the pain that her life had brought, or the missed opportunities that she had suffered.

She thought back to that conversation, with her sister. Right before Rumple had tried to finish her off. About second chances. For a split second, she had a flicker of hope, that maybe her sister was right. After all, she had proven that redemption was possible. So, why not?

And then it had all gone to hell, As it always did, for Zelena. It was Just another painful part of her pathetic story.

This time, she decided, there would be no chances for hurt. Somehow, she had survived a vicious, and brutal attack that should've killed her. And for once, she was going to stop trying. She'd strike out on her own. No more do overs, no more longing for a family she didn't deserve.

Soon enough, she'd be on her way, and this long, tearful night would be just another distant memory.


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't bother her, Grace. Let her be"

Zelena can hear Jefferson warning his daughter from outside the door.

Zelena rolls her eyes. What could that little brat possibly want to do with her anyway?

"You know how cross she can be," Jefferson warns.

It was true. Zelena had been less than a model patient in the past two weeks. But somehow, it didn't stop Jefferson from kicking her back out into the woods, much to her dismay.

The progress of her recovery was going painfully slowly. She could still barely walk to use the bathroom, let alone make it to the front door, but even so. She was getting some of her strength back.

Enough to argue with Jefferson, every chance she got.

He was always around. And he was annoyingly kind.

It made her skin crawl. 

One evening, he had the audacity to suggest she try and use her strength to join them for a meal.

"Are you blind?" She scowled, "I can barely sit up."

"That's kind of like a thank you for the dinner invite...I guess" he shrugged.

She rolled her eyes as he left the room.

It was ridiculous. She didn't want to be stuck in his house, listening to him play endless riddle games with his child day after day, let alone share a meal.

She wanted out. 

"I know Papa" Grace was saying "but maybe if she had something to cheer her up, she wouldnt feel so sad all the time!"

Zelena furrowed her brow. Was this some sort of prank?

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you" he sighed. He prayed she wouldn't launch a cup and saucer at his child's head.

Grace knocked carefully. "Miss Zelena? Are you awake?"

Zelena remained silent. Grace knocked again. "Her light is on, but maybe she fell asleep" she can hear the child murmur.

A third knock. "I have a drawing for you" she offers. And a moment later, she decides to slide it under the door.

"Maybe she'll see it when she wakes up" Jefferson offers.

"I hope she likes it. Maybe it'll help her to not be so cross" Grace sighs. 

Zelena eyes the drawing on the floor.

She gathers her strength to move across the room to pick it up, and is surprised when she looks at it.

Grace had drawn them together.

What on earth have this child the impression that she wanted to be anywhere near her? Zelena shook her head in confusion. What a strange little girl she was. Here she had drawn a picture of he two of them, both with their flaming red hair, standing in front of the cottage.

At the bottom it read: 

"Dear miss Zaleena,

I'm sorry you got hurt and don't feel good. Maybe when you feel better, we can play"

Your friend,

Grace 

Zelena set the paper down on the edge of the bed, as if it were going to explode at any moment. She could not wrap her head around this.

She was genuinely surprised, and touched. Feelings she hadn't felt in a painfully long time. Feelings that for whatever reason weren't immediately followed by suspicion or doubt.

She swallowed hard. She wasn't used to feeling this way at all. And it scared her. She knew she still had a long way to go in terms of being able to survive back out in the realm.

But the kindness of the little girl, and, Zelena begrudgingly admits to herself, her father was not to be misconstrued. This is what Regina had been trying to convey to her. 

Start over.

Make your own destiny. 

She didn't plan to stay, and it wouldn't be easy, she decided. But it was time to make a change. She carefully opens the door to her room a moment later. Grace was quietly playing with her dolls by the hearth; Jefferson was fixing supper in their kitchen.

"Thank you...for the drawing" Zelena says, breaking the quiet

Grace looks up and her eyes light up.

"You're welcome," she says. "I was hoping it would cheer you up"

Jefferson eyes her. "You're standing up taller, that's good, it means you're getting stronger"

"Yes I suppose it does" Zelena nods.

"Then you can get on your way"

Zelena inwardly winces. Remembering that she had been carrying on about wanting to get out as soon as she could.

"Oh, yes. I'm getting stronger every minute. Shouldn't be long now," she offers.

There's an awkward pause as he sets down two bowls for dinner.

She takes a deep breath. This was incredibly difficult.

"May I...join you" she finally stammers.

Grace and Jefferson exchange a glance.

"Of course you may, Jefferson says with a wry smile. You're a guest here. No reason for you to eat alone if you don't want to, Zelena"

Grace leaps up and takes her by the hand. "I'll help you," she offers. Her tiny, delicate hand seems to fit perfectly in Zelena's.

That night, she could feel it; the change that her sister had been talking about. She retired soon after the meal, but only because of pure exhaustion.

It occurred to her as she drifted off to sleep that not once during the meal had she been questioned about her past, nor had she worried about being found out for who she really was. They had every opportunity to ask, but never once did it come up.

Maybe, she decided, this could be her start of that second chance.


	4. Chapter 4

Before long, early spring was beginning to knock on the door of summer. Each day, Zelena felt herself growing stronger and stronger yet. Her bruises, and scrapes from the initial fall back into the forest had long healed, and the wound from the dagger no longer burned and ached with every move she made, and she was able to spend more and more time out of bed.

Jefferson, ever patient, never pushed to ask when she would be on her way, as he watched her regain her strength, and reclaim herself a little more each and every day. Zelena, however, never lost sight of the darkness that still existed within her and try as she might, was still struggling to adjust to this brand new life that she had been given.

She had been spared, again, for a reason. She reminded herself.

Long gone were the days of hiding bitterly in her room alone. For as long as she could, she was going to make the best of her time. She regularly joined Jefferson and Grace for dinner, and for brief walks, as long as she could stop and rest. It felt strange, that these two simply accepted her, with no questions asked.

She felt a pang in her heart, knowing that in the near future, she'd eventually fess up, and then they would most certainly throw her out.

One quiet afternoon, Jefferson pokes his head back into the cottage where she was putting on a pot of water for a cup of tea.

"Zelena, I need to run an errand. Do you mind looking after Grace while I'm gone? I'd send her to the neighbors, but-

Zelena's nerves shoot up. "Me?"

"It'll ony be for a little while. She's playing out here. You don't have to do anything." He assured her.

Zelena looks around nervously. "And you'll be right back?"

"Relax. You two will be fine." He smiled a small smile.

She nods, and swallowed her nerves. "Sure. I can handle it. It's just for a little while. I'll just sit outside on the porch."

"That's perfect."

Jefferson extended his hand, and helped her gently to her feet. "Thank you, Zelena."

The two of them walked out on to the porch, and Zelena smiled at the sight of the little girl.

"Hi Zelena!" She chirps. She has made herself an impressive flower wreath from the garden, and carefully places it on her head." Do you like my hat?"

"It's lovely" she says softly.

"Grace, I need to visit with a friend in town. You're to stay here with Zelena and don't give her any trouble." Jefferson kisses the top of her head. "I won't be long."

"Bye Papa!" Grace calls after him, and then excitedly turns back to Zelena. "Watch me! Look how high I can climb!"

"Just be careful, Grace!" Zelena nervously watches her effortlessly scale the tree in the front of the yard.

"Look Zelena! Look!"

"Okay! I see! Now… come down!" Zelena cries out. "We can play a nice game right here on the ground!"

Grace carefully lowers herself back down to the ground. "I'm good at climbing. Papa lets me do that all the time" she explains with a shrug.

Zelena can hear the teakettle whistling inside. She glances behind her, and back at Grace.

"I'll be right back, I just need to take the kettle off the stove. Stay here, okay? No climbing!"

Grace nods, and skips off of the porch a moment later.

Just as Zelena moves the teakettle to a cooler burner, she was startled by a loud screech from outside.

She races back outside and is horrified to see Grace on the ground, next to a broken tree branch. The child is thankfully, sobbing loudly. She reminds herself to keep her emotions in check. To not react in anger.

She rushes to her side. "Grace! I told you not to climb! Are you alright?" She notices that her hands, and knees and face have been scraped in the fall.

Grace peers up at her tearfully. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Zelena softens in that moment, and scoops her up carefully, and holds her closely. Just as she had wished her own mother would've done if it had been her. She knows nothing about being motherly, but she certainly knows how it feels to be motherless.

She shushes her sobs, and rocks her closely, sitting under the tree for another few moments.

"Shall we go clean up those scrapes?" She suggests, smoothing Grace's hair away from her face.

Grace nods, still hiccupping quietly.

"Do you think you can walk?"

Grace nods, and allows Zelena to lead her back into the house. She lifts her carefully on to the kitchen counter, and gently wets a cloth to dab at Grace's scraped forehead.

The little girl winces before Zelena can begin.

"It's gonna hurt!" she whines.

Zelena pats her hand. "I'll be gentle."

Grace whimpers as she dabs her scrapes. "I want papa," she says, fresh tears filling her eyes.

Zelena nods, knowingly. "He'll be back soon, I'm sorry if I'm not doing it quite the same way that he would."

Grace sniffs. "Actually" she starts to say

Zelena can feel a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"What?"

"His hands are too big sometimes. And they have skin like a… elephant" she says, causing Zelena to genuinely laugh.

"Oh does he now?"

"You have soft hands" Grace says, picking up her free hand and examining it. "I don't know anyone with such pretty hands."

Zelena smiles. "Thank you, Grace."

"And I don't know anyone else who has hair like Me." she continues. "Papa says my mama did".

Zelena nods quietly.

"She died when I was just a baby." The child continues. "I don't remember her."

Zelena feels a familiar pain in her own heart.

"I didn't know my mother either." She offers quietly.

Grace looks at her sadly. "It's a terrible thing. Not having a mother, isn't it?" 

Zelena finds herself suddenly on the verge of tears, looking into the child's wistful eyes.

"It most certainly is, Grace," She whispers.

In the next breath, she musters a smile, and tucks a lock of Grace's hair behind her ear. "You, my dear, are as good as new. You're all cleaned up and ready to go back and play, if you'd like"

Grace smiles her toothless smile. "Thank you, Zelena."

She carefully sets Grace back down, and she reaches for Zelena's hand. "How about a walk? No more climbing for today, I think I've had enough."

Zelena nods. "I think that's a fine idea"

Grace skips slightly ahead of Zelena to pick fresh flowers as they walk, And Zelena breathes in the warm air.

"These are for you!" Grace chirps sweetly, handing her a fistful of flowers.

Zelena ruffles her hair. "Thank you, that's very, very sweet of you."

Grace peers up at her a moment later. "My papa says you're going to be going soon."

Zelena's stomach flip-flops. She hadn't given her departure much thought in the past few days.

"I suppose he's right."

"Why can't you stay?" Grace asked.

"Grace" She begins. "It just wouldn't be right. This is your house, and your papa, and you, you don't need me around."

"Yes we do!" She insists. "You don't have to go"

And with that, she throws her arms around her waist. "I want you to stay. Please don't go."

Zelena cradles her head, overcome with feelings of love for this child. "Well. I'm not going anywhere today. Okay?"

"I want you to stay," She says quietly, her words muffled as she buried her head into Zelena's midsection.

Zelena sighs deeply. "Listen, I think we better head back, your papa is probably wondering where we are"

Grace quietly nods, and slips her hand inside Zelena's for the walk home.

Zelena glances quietly at the little girl. How could she possibly make her understand that there was no way she could simply just stay. They'd get hurt. And that was a risk she could not bear. 

No, She decides. It's too much. She's become too attached. It's time to move on.

She would tell Jefferson that she'd be leaving first thing the next morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rating Change Alert: some canoodling up ahead ;)**

* * *

"It took two stories, a glass of water, and a proper goodnight to each and every stuffed toy in her room. But I think it's safe to say, she's asleep" Jefferson smiles, later that night, gently shutting the door to Grace's room behind him.

"She's really something" Zelena smiles back, lacing her fingers together. I had fun with her today. I did."

"Is something wrong, Zelena?" Jefferson eyed her for a moment. "You were pretty quiet during supper."

Zelena sighs quietly. "I think it's time for me to go, Jefferson. I've been strong enough for some time now, and I really don't belong here- you and Grace, you should go back to your lives."

Jefferson sits down next to her. "I'm disappointed to hear that." He says softly. "I've kind of grown used to you being here. I knew this day was coming, but I have to say, I wish you would reconsider."

Zelena stands up nervously. "No, I really need to go. I can't stay here anymore," she says pacing the room.

"What's the matter? Why are you running away?" Jefferson shakes his head.

"You wouldn't understand, believe me. You wouldn't."

"_Zelena."_ Jefferson grabs her elbow to stop her from pacing.

She begins to tremble in that moment. It hadn't occurred to her until just then that it wasn't just Grace she had been growing attached to in the past two months. And now, she was about to lose it all. As soon as she confessed to him her whole truth, it would all be over.

She brushes his hand off of her. "You've been impossibly kind. Too kind, the pair of you. But I can't do this. I can't stay here."

"Tell me why not" Jefferson said, never taking his eye off of her.

Zelena runs her hands through her hair, trying to figure out how to explain to him who she was, and who she's trying to be. No matter which way she sliced it, the truth was ugly.

"I- I'm dangerous" She finally says.

"You? Dangerous? I've seen you with my daughter. I'd hardly consider you dangerous" Jefferson laughed.

"I have… a dangerous past," she continues. "I've done terrible things, Jefferson. You and Grace, you don't need that."

Jefferson studies her in that moment. "Tell me." He says. "Just tell me."

Zelena hesitates. "You can't be serious"

"I am. Just… tell me. Let me decide for myself."

Zelena lets out a slow breath. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

She sits down next to him, and begins to slowly retell her story. Waiting, nervously for him to stop her mid sentence, and insist that she get out immediately. Instead, he surprises her, by quietly listening.

By the time she's reached the portion of her story that involves the very recent past, Jefferson has hardly said a word. She pauses, and her brow furrows as she studies him.

"Why are you not throwing me out?" She finally blurts out after a pregnant pause.

Jefferson sighs. "Zelena. I have a confession of my own to make."

"Oh God, what?" Zelena feels sick with dread.

"I didn't want to scare you off—" He begins hesitantly.

Suddenly Zelena's eyes go wide.

"Jefferson, do you know who I am? Who my family is?"

He is unable to meet her gaze in that moment. Afraid that she'll explode with anger if he confirms that, since the day she arrived, she's been crying out in her sleep, about Regina, and Cora. He had long figured out who she was.

" I do, I've crossed paths with both Cora and Regina. Regrettably-"

"You knew my mother, and you know my sister?"

"Yes. And I have to say, out of the three of you, I definitely like you the best."

Zelena can hardly believe what he's saying in that moment. "How did you know them? Who are you?"

Jefferson hesitates. "They call me the hatter."

Zelena's eyes go wide. "As in, from Wonderland?"

"Guilty as charged" He admits. There's a reason why Grace and I keep to ourselves. We've been through so much. Please don't be angry that I didn't tell you. I just— I didn't want you to run. To hurt yourself, and selfishly, I didn't want you to leave. I was going to tell you, I swear."

Zelena is understandably baffled, but there is a distinct absence of any trace of anger whatsoever. The fact that he's the famed Hatter could mean less to her in that moment.

"How did you figure out who I was?"

"You talk in your sleep. No ones ever told you?"

She feels her cheeks flush with hot embarrassment. "So you mean to tell me, you've known who I am, since you found me?"

"In a matter of speaking, yes."

It occurs to her in that moment that he had possessed this valuable information for over two months, and never once acted suspicious, defensive or uneasy around her. He had left her with his precious little girl, shared his table, and his home, despite all of her transgressions.

"Why didn't you throw me out?" She asks quietly.

Jefferson shrugs. "I'm not afraid of you, Zelena. You've given me no reason to want to throw you out. You've shown Grace such love and tenderness, I'm just… I guess I don't really care about who you were before I found you in the woods. I care about who you are now.

He reaches for her hand. "I want you to stay."

"But-"

"I want you to stay- if you want to. I won't make you stay, but I certainly do not want you to go."

Zelena is speechless. He smiles, and moves closer to her. She closes her eyes as he moves in for a tender kiss, tilting her chin and running his fingers through her curly mane. She pulls him even closer by the lapels in that moment.

She moves her body, and moves so that she is now on his lap, allowing his hands to roam, as their mouths continue to crash together. She can feel his growing erection, hard against her inner thigh in that moment. Zelena can feel warmth and pleasure rippling through her body. She had longed for this sort of passion, but until this moment, had denied herself even considering such a preposterous notion. Who would actually be crazy enough to want to be with someone like her?

She draws back after a moment to catch her breath and gazes into his eyes.

"I don't understand you," She breathes, taking his face in her hands. "Not one ounce of me deserves this-"

"Shhh" he presses a finger to her lips. "Enough of that."

Suddenly the two of them are startled by a loud bump coming from Grace's room. Zelena scurries off his lap, trying desperately to close her blouse.

Jefferson silences her with another finger to the lips as he can see she's trying not to laugh at the absurdity. As he adjusts himself, and stands up, he continues to hold his finger to her mouth.

Zelena fights valiantly to control herself in that moment, as he creeps across the floor to investigate.

He cracks open the door, and breathes a sigh of relief. "Still asleep" he whispers. "Her book fell from the night table is all"

Zelena breathes an identical sigh of relief. "We should probably be more careful," She says softly, still holding her blouse together.

He wraps an arm tightly around her midsection. "So, is it settled, are we through discussing this whole leaving business?"

She kisses him, quick and hard, in that moment. "It's settled."

Jefferson smiles. "I want to do right by you Zelena. I'd love nothing more than for us to make love tonight, but I need you to know, I'll wait. If you're not ready, it's okay."

Zelena wanted it. Badly. But as she traced the scar on her belly, and considered what he was saying.

Tonight was not the night.

She ran her fingers through his hair, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "We'll wait." She whispers.

He takes her hand, and kisses her knuckles. "It won't be easy. But, It'll be worth it"

"Maybe just… one more kiss?" she smiles, as his mouth meets hers one final time before they break apart, and retire, reluctantly to their own rooms.

"It'll be worth it." she murmurs, her body still pulsating, hours later, as she finally falls into a restless, excited sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Super duper Sexy time up ahead. enjoy, y'all, aand keep the reviews coming, they make my day brighter!**

* * *

"There you are my dear, your hair is now perfect to withstand this hot, hot summer day!" Zelena smiles at the little girl sitting at the foot of her skirt. "Here, have a look."

She hands Grace the small hand mirror from her vanity, so she can look at what Zelena has done for her.

"They're beautiful! Thank you Zelena!" Grace smiles happily. "Now I can play and my hair won't be tangled. I love them."

Zelena nuzzles the top of her head as she momentarily snuggles into her. "You're welcome my sweet."

The hot, humid days of summer had been upon the enchanted forest for weeks now. Most days, Zelena took refuge under the shade of the porch, content to watch Grace play, and stealing kisses from Jefferson whenever she could.

"Grace! Grace are you home?!"

"That's Clara!" Grace squeals.

"Hello Darling!" Zelena calls, as the impossibly tiny blonde girl appears. She is out of breath as she races up to the porch.

"Grace! Mama and Papa are taking us to see the floating lights tonight! They said you can come!"

Grace's eyes went wide. "_The_ floating lights? The ones that can be seen in all the realms?

Clara nodded, dancing from one foot to the other. "They told us this morning we can go,We'll stay the night, and be back tomorrow!"

Grace looks to Zelena. "Can I go? Please please please?"

"Now now, what's all this fuss and commotion about out here ladies?" Jefferson appears in the doorway a moment later. "How's a fellow supposed to get a single bit of work done?" he kids.

" Papa, Clara's mama and papa are taking her to see the floating lights tonight! And they asked me to come! Please, please can I go? We'll be back tomorrow morning!"

Grace hops up and down, tugging on Jefferson's waistcoat. "I'll just die if I don't get to see the floating lights!" She sighs dramatically, placing a hand to her brow.

Jefferson fights a smile at his child's antics, and glances at Zelena, who raises her eyebrows, as if to say "Let the child go!"

"Al…right" he says slowly. "But you're to stay with Clara and her mama and papa the whole time. I mean it, you're to listen and obey."

"Oh thank you, papa! Thank you!"

She hugs and kisses both him and Zelena in that moment, practically unable to keep both of her own feet on the ground.

"Have a good time darling!" Zelena smiles.

"Here". Jefferson digs around in his pocket, and procures a handful of coins. "Give this to Clara's mama, and remember your manners!"

"I will! I will! Byebye!" she chirps, as Clara drags her by the hand.

Jefferson chuckles. "Oh to be seven years old again."

"She was so excited, I'm glad she gets to go." Zelena smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Jefferson looks at her with a playful smile. "She'll be with them until… tomorrow…" he says, with a devilish and hungry tone to his voice.

"However shall we pass the time?" She wonders, dancing her fingers on his chest.

"I can think of a few ways."

"Oh can you now?" She brazenly steps forward and kisses him deeply in the next second. "Show me what you have in mind, Mr. Hatter." She murmurs playfully.

He can already begin to feel himself stiffening ever so slightly as he leads her by the hand back inside.

"We've waited far too long for this, Jefferson" She murmurs, as he guides her to the bed.

He is careful with her. He understands her fragility, and moves as slowly as he can.

He runs his fingers through her hair, and cups her breasts. He can feel her nipples stiffen immediately as he gently circles them with forefinger and thumb. He makes quick work of the buttons on her dress, and discards her bra moments later.

She smiles with satisfaction as he carefully toys with her, licking and sucking her nipples gently, gently gently. She also smiles inwardly as the warmth from her arousal spreads through her body, coming to rest between her legs. She is wet, and so very, very ready for this moment.

She tilts her head back and draws in a breath as he works his way down, his fingers roaming every inch of her body, slowly disrobing her, freeing her of each article of clothing piece by piece, until all that stands between them is a small scrap of moist fabric between her legs.

She let's out a small whimper as he continues to work his way down her body, kissing and caressing, and finally parting her thighs, and tugging down her panties, tossing them aside.

"_Jefferson_" she moans, leaning further back.

He smiles at her pleasure, and gently circles her with his tongue.

She cannot get enough. Her hands intertwined with his as he works ever so gently to bring her close to the edge. She was so unaccustomed to all of it.

She opens her eyes for a moment and gazes down at him, with a smile.

"Are you ready?" He asks.

She nods as he crawls back up toward her.

"Here." she murmurs. "Let me."

She makes quick work of the button on his pants and reaches down, gently cupping him in her hand.

She pushes him back, and takes him in her mouth a moment later. He closes his eyes and shakes his head at the exquisite pleasure rippling through his body.

He needs to be inside her. _Now._ He thinks to himself.

She smiles, and allows him to remove himself from her clutches before she can make him come.

He gently moves her to the head of the bed, and gazes into her blue eyes.

"You are_ exquisite_" he breathes, his breath hot in her ear as she guides him toward her entrance.

"I need to feel you" she breathes, beads of sweat have begun to dot her brow.

He pushes his erection inside her and she let's out another whimper as she hurries to adjust to him.

"Are you-

"_Yes_" she cries, drawing her knees up ever so slightly to accommodate him. A moment later their bodies begin to find their rhythm.

_"Harder"_ she finds herself moaning a moment later

Hearing Zelena moan with pleasure was nearly enough to drive him over the edge. He paces himself, for both of their sake.

Zelena draws in a sharp breath as his thrusts become deeper and harder. He groans her name a moment later with one powerful thrust, and empties into her, hoping beyond hope he can hold out for her just a bit longer.

And then, mere seconds later, Zelena's body stiffens, and her own orgasm washes over her, cascading through her body. She cries out powerfully as he helps her to finish. Her heart beating wildly, one hand gripping the sheet underneath her, the other still intertwined with his fingers.

He is breathless, sweaty, and shaky limbed as he disentangles his fingers from hers, so that he can take her face in his hands. He breathes her in, and cannot unlock his gaze from her stunning blue eyes in that moment.

Zelena's heart is still pounding, her body pulsating in the afterglow. She gulps hard, overcome with the most intense feelings of love that she has ever felt in her entire existence.

"What is it my love? Are you alright?"

She smiles. "I never thought that it could be like this." She says, a small lump forming in her throat. "I've been alone my entire life. I never knew what I was missing, Jefferson."

He sighs, and kisses her deeply I _promise_ you, Zelena, this is the real thing. You and I. Your days of being alone, they're behind you. I swear it on all that I am. "

She is utterly overwhelmed in that moment, her breath taken away by how deeply she has fallen for this remarkable man, this man who asked no questions, and loved her, and saw her, for the first time in her life as something other than "wicked" or "damaged."

She reaches up to cradle his face, and shakes her head, unable to form the words to describe her love for him.

She can think of nothing before this moment, or what may come after.


End file.
